Sueños en un Fósforo
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. Adaptación. Encendió un fósforo más… Su mirada se perdió entre el fuego… Vio una chimenea cerca de él. El calor que sentía lo embriagaba de felicidad…


Beyblade y el relato no me pertenecen...

Adaptación de _La Niña de los Fósforos_ (Andersen)

Un pequeño capricho que tenía desde hace tiempo con este relato y ahora es la ocasión…

* * *

_Porque el calor de una madre mitiga el más crudo invierno_

* * *

-oO08( **Sueños en un Fósforo **)80Oo-

Adaptado por Kiray Himawari

Era un viento helado el que se colaba entre sus ropas desgarradas. La suciedad no importaba, cualquier trapo servía para proporcionarle un poco de calor a su frágil cuerpo. Caminaba descalzo entre las frías calles de Moscú. Llevaba en las bolsas de sus pantalones anchos un montón de fósforos con el objetivo de ganarse unas cuantas monedas a costa de ellos.

La gente no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ¿quién le presta atención a un niño sucio y vago? ¡Por supuesto que a nadie! Así pues pasó desapercibido entre la gente que vestía trajes elegantes y abrigos térmicos. Caminaba despacio pues sus pies amoratados por el frío no le permitían ir más rápido.

Se detuvo en una esquina sobre la acera, miró hacia el cielo… Un pequeño copo de nieve hacía su descenso hasta tocar la frente del pequeño niño… Su violáceo cabello se erizó ante el contacto de aquella fría caricia, mientras sus ojos grises se cerraban en un intento de mantener la fuerza, pues aunque era un simple copo para su débil cuerpo parecía una avalancha.

Abrió los ojos cuando la sensación de frescura extrema había pasado y vio cómo todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tapizarse por el frío manto blanco. Emprendió de nuevo su camino alejándose así de aquella esquina… Vio un pequeño tumulto intentó acercarse a ver lo que ocurría… Todas esas personas observando y tomando fotografías de recuerdo del bonito árbol de navidad.

Habían pasado tan sólo cinco días desde la Navidad, ahora todo mundo compraba regalos para el año nuevo. Por su mente cruzó el deseo de tener entre sus deditos un obsequio que llevar al hombre que llamaba _padre_. Un hombre que lo adoptó entre un montón de huérfanos con la intención de explotarlos. Cada niño a su cargo vendía fósforos para llevar unas monedas a aquel hombre de cabello morado y sonrisa cínica.

Vivían a las orillas de la ciudad en una pequeña bodega abandonada en donde el frío se colaba por las ventanas rotas y las entradas que había hecho el tiempo. Habían colocado un montón de cartones en un intento por detener el frío viento, no era mucho, pero ya no era directo.

Sus manos que había estado observando por unos instantes comenzaban a ser cubiertas por la nieve. Cerró sus ojos y sus puños… Rogaba por sus sueños… Sacudió la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos de vida dulce y reprenderse por su distracción. Sin más tomó una caja de fósforos y comenzó su comercial…

— ¡Fósforos! — ofreció a las personas a su alrededor — ¡Compre fósforos, por favor! — le dijo a una mujer.

Ésta lo miró con desagrado y levantó la vista en un gesto despectivo. Instintivamente se sobrecogió. Todos los días recibía esas miradas, generaba repudio, ¡un pobre huérfano!

Siguió su camino rogando para que le compraran fósforos, pero nadie atendió a la súplica. La nieve comenzaba a ser más densa y el frío aumentaba con ésta. Llegó a un callejón en el que se formaba una pequeña esquina, se sentó en el medio. Frotó sus manitas en un intento por mitigar el frío.

Una lágrima en silencio… ¿Cómo iba a llegar a _casa_ sin una sola moneda? ¿Qué le diría a_ padre_? Tembló con tan sólo pensar en lo que le haría _padre_ de volver a _casa_ con las manos llenas de fósforos pero vacía de monedas, seguramente unas marcas lo acompañarían de por vida. Sonrió amargamente…

El frío no daba tregua y su cuerpo ya estaba todo entumido… Pensó en encender un fósforo para calentarse…

— _Padre_ me regañaría si llegó con una caja de fósforos incompleta — se dijo en un susurro.

Una vez más sacudió sus pensamientos. Tomó un fósforo entre sus frágiles deditos y lo observó con detenimiento…

— Sólo uno — se repitió en varias ocasiones hasta que se decidió a encenderlo.

La pequeña llama le brindaba un confortable calorcillo. Frotó su mano contra su antebrazo intentando que la llamita le colmara de calor. Sintió regocijo, así que decidió que sus pies desnudos merecían esa sensación. Acercó su fósforo hacia sus pies amoratados, sin embargo la llama se extinguió…

Sus facciones se entristecieron…

— Uno más — se dijo.

Encendió un fósforo más… Su mirada se perdió entre el fuego… Vio una chimenea cerca de él. El calor que sentía lo embriagaba de felicidad…

— ¡Se siente tan bien! — dijo mientras anhelante cerraba los ojos.

Largó un suspiro y en ese momento la llama desapareció. Presuroso tomó otro fósforo y lo encendió… ¡Ahora había una mesa repleta de exquisitos platillos! Una mesa larga y llena de comida, comida que jamás en su vida había probado, comida que cada día imaginaba en su estómago. Se relamió los labios. Estaba a punto de tomar una pieza de pan que había en una charola de plata cuando el fósforo se agotó.

— Si tan sólo pudiera tomar entre mis manos ese pan — murmuró ansioso.

Tomó otro fósforo… Ahora estaba frente a un hermoso árbol de navidad… ¡Era perfecto! La habitación rodeada por un calor sentimental asombroso, mientras en la chimenea el fuego ardía brindando un calor corporal… Iba a tomar uno de los regalos que estaba al pie del bonito pino, pero el destino una vez más lo volvió a la realidad…

— Todo esto es un sueño — se dijo a la vez que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes.

Sus facciones se entristecieron…

— Sólo un sueño más… — murmuró ansioso.

Tomó un fósforo más y lo encendió… Esta vez no había una bonita chimenea ni una mesa repleta de comida, ni regalos ni nada de eso… Frente a él una mujer de piel blanca y suave, cabello largo y violáceo y ojos verdes le tendía la mano…

— Ven conmigo, Bryan… — escuchó de sus labios finos y rosados.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — preguntó exaltado.

— Eres mi hijo, pequeño… — le dijo la mujer mientras en sus ojos le mandaban un mensaje de ternura.

Sus ojos grises la enfocaron con rapidez y los recuerdos vinieron a él como destellos en una noche lluviosa… Tenía cuatro años cuando su madre murió. La recordaba bien. Sus lindas manos lo abrazaban con amor y su cabello violáceo y largo le hacía cosquillas en su nuca mientras lo estrujaba a su lado… Recordó esa cálida sensación de un abrazo maternal…

— ¡Tengo que encender más fósforos o te irás! — empezó a prender uno a uno con desesperación.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura…

— No me iré de tu lado, mi pequeño Bryan — extendió sus brazos.

Miró al cielo rogando porque no fuese un sueño… Vio una estrella descendiendo a alta velocidad a través del manto oscuro…

— Alguien está muriendo — susurró.

— Ven conmigo, mi pequeño Bryan — dijo la mujer atrayendo su atención.

— Tú dijiste que cuando una estrella cae es porque alguien está muriendo… —

— Ven conmigo, mi pequeño Bryan — repitió.

El niño corrió a sus brazos en busca de consuelo… Alguien moría en ese crudo invierno… Se acurrucó entre los brazos de aquella mujer…

— Madre… — le susurró.

— Ahora estás conmigo, mi pequeño Bryan — le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

No había frío, el calor de su madre lo envolvió. No tenía hambre en su espíritu, pues su madre la colmó… En poco tiempo el sueño lo envolvió disfrutando del bonito aroma de una madre.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, Año Nuevo, la gente se aproximó a la esquina en la que aquel chiquillo se había refugiado…

— ¡Pobre chiquillo! — exclamó un hombre, al tiempo que se quitaba su abrigo para cubrir el cuerpecito…

— Murió de frió — informó otro.

Allí yacía su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, ya no necesitaba el abrigo de aquel hombre… Ya no necesitaba la atención de las personas… Ahora estaba con su madre y ese calor lo envolvería por toda la eternidad…

Murió en la víspera del Año Nuevo, pero antes de morir el fuego le regaló el calor de una madre.

**-oO080Oo-**

Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios... ¡Bievenidos!

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!


End file.
